guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Abdul Rahman Owaid Mohammad Al Juaid
| place_of_birth = Ta'if, Saudi Arabia | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 179 | group = | alias = Abd Al-Rahman 'Juwayidh Al-Ju'ayd | charge = No charge | penalty = | status = Repatriated | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Abdul Rahman Owaid Mohammad Al Juaid is a citizen of Saudi Arabia who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. Al Juaid's Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 179. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts reports that Al Juaid was born on November 7, 1980, in Ta'if, Saudi Arabia. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a 3 x 6 meter trailer. The captive sat with his hands cuffed and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Inside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdul Rahman Owaid Mohammad Al Juaid's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on September 27, 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript Al Juaid chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal.Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Abdul Rahman Owaid Mohammad Al Juaid's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 74-83 testimony Administrative Review Board hearings | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006|accessdate=2007-10-10 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards were not authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they were not authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdul Rahman Owaid Mohammad Al Juaid's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 20 September 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abd Al-Rahman 'Juwayidh Al-Ju'ayd's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 1 May 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Repatriation Repatriated on July 16, 2007 with fifteen other men. Described as having "no ties to militancy whatsoever". References External links * Who are the 16 Saudis released from Guantánamo? Andy Worthington Category:Saudi Arabian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:1980 births Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released